Quartermaster (Edinburgh Trader)
This man was a sailor who served aboard the merchant ship, the Edinburgh Trader, as the ship's quartermaster during the time of the East India Trading Company's appearance in Port Royal. The Quartermaster showed a superstitious nature, as noted by Captain Bellamy. Biography At some unknown point likely in his early life, this man became a merchant sailor serving aboard the East India Trading Company ship, the Edinburgh Trader, under Captain Bellamy. He would serve as Quartermaster aboard the ship. Around 1729, the Trader left Port Royal. As it sailed out to open sea, a younger sailor found a beautiful dress on the main deck, and informed his crewmates immediately. The bursar and the Quartermaster got into an argument over the dress, which they alleged to be evidence of an unrequited female spirit aboard the ship. The Quartermaster assumed it to mean the ship was haunted by a female presence. The Quartermaster spoke up to Captain Bellamy when questioned, saying that all of the men had felt the presence of the spirit. The bursar's suggested solution to the perceived ghostly threat was to throw the dress overboard, however the Quartermaster contended with this, saying that such actions would only anger the spirit. Bellamy ordered them to find the stowaway who had put the dress there, and also stated that she was probably naked.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest The crew searched to no avail, not uncovering the stowaway in the end. However, as the captain was in his cabin, the Quartermaster and the bursar saw the 'spirit' flying above them in the air. Unbeknownst to the fact that Elizabeth was using the dress as like a puppet, dangling it from the mast, they assumed that it was a spirit trying to give them a sign. The captain came outside along with the bursar and quartermaster, and they followed the spirit. After mistaking seaweed for a sign of entrails, they were alerted by another sailor to a message in the ground reading 'Tortuga', the name of the only free port in the area. After picking up some new crewmen in Tortuga, the crew of the Trader picked up a man at sea, William Turner Jr., who claimed that he had seen the dress before. As the whole ship suddenly shook, the Quartermaster assumed that it was just a reef, but Bellamy was soon grabbed by a tentacle of the Kraken. The whole crew panicked, and grabbed spears and pistols to defend themselves. The Quartermaster died during the Kraken's attack. Behind the scenes *The Quartermaster was portrayed by Steven Spiers in Dead Man's Chest. The character was credited as "Quartermaster/Edinburgh" in the film's credits. *In the rough script draft of Dead Man's Chest in January 2006, the Quartermaster's fate was left ambigous. He was last seen before Captain Bellamy was killed by the Kraken. As the draft doesn't mentioned that he was one of the six survivors who were killed aboard the Flying Dutchman, this means that he was indeed killed by the Kraken off-screen during the attack, presumably when the Kraken destroyed the Edinburgh Trader.Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Rough Script *In a deleted scene from Dead Man's Chest, titled "Every Man for Himself", the Quartermaster and some survivors of the Kraken's attack escape to a safe location in a rowboat. But after taunting Will Turner, the Quartermaster and the other survivors were killed by one of the Kraken's tentacles. The scene plays out similarly in the film's screenplay drafts.Dead Man's Chest 2006 production draft However, as it was not revealed if this happened or not, it is unknown if it is considered canon. *A man who resembles the Quartermaster can be seen sinking into the depths on the ocean with the remains of the ship, in the film. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) Notes and references Category:Edinburgh Trader crew Category:Quartermasters Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males